Late Night Convo's
by HeyMisSarah
Summary: What happens when Maya has a late night convo with someone?


So I thought I would put a new story up 4 you guys! This is my conversation with a stranger from a website called Compassion Pit. I thought I would make it a Maya story about figuring out her feelings for Emily! I don't own anything from this!

Maya POV

Me: hey

Listener: hey :)

Me: hey I have a question for ya

Listener: yes?

Me: Are you gay friendly?

Listener: of course.

Me: Alright well I'm thinking about coming out as bi to my best friend

Listener: what's stopping you?

Me: well I'm not sure how she will react

Listener: she'll either be super cool about it

Listener: or a little weird since she will assume it means she's "on the menu"

Listener: assuming you're a girl.

Me: I don't like her like that though we are like sisters

Listener: she isn't attractive?

Me: no she is its just we have known each other for so long that I wouldn't want to ruin our relationship and I know she's not gay or bi

Listener: ever fantasize about it?

Me: sometimes

Listener: like sisters my ass. :D

Me: yeah whatever loll I just don't know I don't want to freak her out or my other friends

Listener: you've probably got some latent issues being attracted to her

Listener: which is why you're concerned about how she'll react

Me: yeah most likely.

Listener: but it's the 21st century.

Listener: unless she's a religious nutjob homophobe

Listener: she'll probably be cool with it

Me: no she's not.

Me: I hope

Me: I think she will accept me.

Listener: but be prepared for it to change the dynamic of your friendship a bit.

Me: yeah I think I have prepared myself for that

Listener: does your family know?

Me: no

Me: she will be the first person I tell

Listener: are you seeing someone now?

Listener: is that why you have to tell her?

Listener: or is this like a tryout sort of thing

Me: no it's not like that. I wish but no. I just need to tell one of my friends

Listener: then tell them :)

Listener: you know the saying

Listener: all women are inherently bisexual

Me: that's true! I like to use ' Everyone has a little gay in them' loll

Listener: except me. I'm super hetero. : P

Me: that's cool too.

Me: I don't think I'm ready to tell my family just yet

Listener: I think the best way to do it

Listener: would be like if you were all sitting around watching TV

Listener: and there was like an attractive woman on the screen

Listener: and you just start casually masturbating

Me: yeah totally!

Me: Haha there's no way!

Listener: yeah, your way would probably be easier.

Listener: or less emotionally scarring.

Me: hahaha so much less scarring! I think I will just take her for a nice walk on the beach... just kidding I don't live near a beach

Listener: see, that seems like a romantic gesture.

Listener: are you sure you're not in love with this girl?

Me: I was kidding! Loll and no I'm not!

Listener: I think you are.

Listener: D

Me: alright maybe!

Listener: I knew it!

Me: I can't tell her that!

Listener: how are you planning to turn her?

Me: well there's forcing her or just letting her keep being straight

Listener: Nah.

Listener: everybody loves boobs.

Me: that's true!

Listener: pajama party.

Listener: get her drunk.

Me: I actually am having a part on the 11th with all my friends!

Listener: then tell her you've always liked her breasts better than yours

Me: and I don't think she'd like that!

Me: No she would think ima perv!

Listener: and ask if you can grab them

Listener: or just do it

Listener: they're just boobs. : P

Me: ha-ha yeah right! Yeah her boobs!

Listener: even straight girls want to play with boobs.

Me: they have their own to play with!

Listener: well you've got your own.

Listener: is that enough for you?

Listener: of course not.

Me: yeah! For now!

Listener: just don't make a power move for the taco.

Me: Because that would go amazingly!

Listener: I'm telling you

Listener: you could pull this off

Me: I wont I promise! And I'm not trying to turn her gay!

Listener: don't mention you're bi yet.

Listener: just tell her when the two of you are alone

Listener: that you always wanted to kiss another girl

Listener: see what her reaction is

Me: well we would be alone and no I'm just going to say it straight up (no pun intended) that I'm bi

Listener: at least make a move first

Listener: after you tell her she'll put the defenses up

Me: what should I do...? Kiss her? Grab her hand?

Listener: right now you can march under the flag of innocuous sexual exploration

Listener: whatever feels natural?

Listener: I'm not bi

Listener: or a girl

Listener: so I'm out of ideas there.

Me: really? Wow you give some great advice I must say!

Listener: thanks :)

Me: and I'm not sure I should do what feels natural without making her be uncomfortable! And no problem

Listener: how is she with peer pressure?

Me: well I'm not really sure

Listener: is she conformist?

Listener: I have a plan b.

Listener: you, her, a bunch of guy friends.

Listener: tell her you like one of the guys, and should pretend to kiss each other to get them going

Me: ha-ha I don't have many guy friends and I'm not having them do anything to her! That would be mean!

Listener: if you say it loud enough for the guys to hear

Listener: they'll egg the both of you on to do it

Me: ha-ha she wouldn't enjoy that

Listener: just get her alone then.

Listener: :)

Listener: or buy a massive vibrator

Me: that's my plan and just to tell her that I am completely in love with her! I'm kidding! Very much kidding!

Listener: casually leave it laying out

Listener: and when she notices it, ask if she wants to try it out

Me: Hahaha no! That is even weirder than just kissing her out of nowhere!

Listener: you're too shy.

Me: I am!

Listener: need to be more aggressive. :D

Listener: be one of those aggressive lesbians.

Listener: sorry, bis.

Listener: plan c

Listener: threesome

Listener: get a guy in on it

Me: ha-ha I am not lesbian!

Listener: there will be cock there for her, so it's not too gay.

Listener: you'll get to explore her sexually

Me: yeah it's still really gay!

Listener: and the guy will be thrilled

Me: ha-ha that he will

Listener: hey, wait a sec

Me: key

Listener: I want in on this. : P

Listener: I'll be the guy. :D

Me: ha-ha! What about plan D

Listener: chloroform.

Me: hahaha! I don't want to kill her!

Listener: oh, I know

Listener: do you guys ever cuddle?

Me: alright plan e and no not really

Listener: pajama party

Listener: throw in a movie

Listener: get a blanket

Listener: ONE blanket

Listener: small one if possible

Me: I know! I am having a party soon! Gasp really no I thought we would use 2 blankets!

Listener: 2 blankets you can move away

Listener: 1 blanket you have to stay close

Me: I do have a small blanket!

Listener: then snuggle next to her

Listener: hold her hand

Listener: I see straight girls do that shit ALL the time

Listener: so it won't be weird.

Me: ha-ha do I just whisper to her that I'm bi?

Listener: noooooooo

Listener: that would be creepy.

Me: very much so!

Listener: either a) make a move

Listener: or b) tell her you're bi

Listener: don't do both at the same time

Me: I think I'd rather tell there will be other people there anyway

Listener: that's going to make it hard to make a move on her.

Me: it really would!

Listener: this is me: /entries/icons/original/000/007/582/tumblr_lmputme3co1qa6q7k_

Me: hahaha!

Me: that's the best picture ever!

Listener: yes...now you and your friend... now kiss!

Me: I wish!

Listener: so are you a hot bisexual?

Listener: D

Listener: I'm curious now.

Me: I hope! I hope I'm not ugly!

Listener: me too. :D

Listener: anyway

Listener: I'm off to bed

Listener: best of luck telling your friends you like the clam. :D

Me: alright this has seriously been the funniest convo I have had in weeks

Me: hahaha thanks!

Listener: I'm glad. :)

Me: well it was amazing taking to you!

Listener: you deserve support and love from your friends.

Listener: don't accept anything less.

Me: thanks! I for sure won't

Listener: but if they're not cool about it, give them a little time to process.

Listener: good night bisexual stranger!

Me: goodnight!


End file.
